piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2010 Homestead 350
The 2010 Homestead 350 at Homestead Miami Speedway is a historic race known for the Vitoline pit having a massive FIRE! The fire happened when Brick Yardley pitted on lap 67 and some fuel accidentally spilled on the pit. When went back on the track he accidentally made the fuel catch on fire. The whole pit was on fire and the poor crew chief was stuck on his post burning badly. The nearby Trunk Fresh and Gask Its pit crews. Red the fire truck would extinguish the fire but the Vitoline pit collapsed and the crew chief was hospitalized for burn injuries. Lightning Mcqueen wins this race with PHIL TANKSON SOMEHOW SECOND and Cal Weathers third! Bobby Swift finishes 4th. There was an accident on the final lap which rookie Reb Meeker, which causes Reb to involve rookie Brian Spark and Buck Bearingly. Transcript The Burning Vitoline Pit Darrell: Uh oh! Are you seeing what I'm seeing? THERE'S A FIRE AT BRICK YARDLEY'S PIT AREA! Vitoline Crew Chief: HELP! HELP! I'M STUCK! Brick: OH MY GOD! ITS A FIRE! Dirkson: OH NOOOOOO! Rex: OH NO THE GASK ITS PIT IS NEAR! PLEASE BE OK MY FAVORITE SPONSOR GASK ITS! Bob: CALL THE FIRE TRUCK! I'M COMING FOR YOU! (Red the Fire Truck comes and puts extinguishes the fire) Brick: Thanks Red! Lightning: He doesn't speak. Mater: He speaks kind of a crying language. Red: (cries) (Red drives away) Lightning: Yeah it's kinda weird but do not worry, he loves to help especially when it comes to extinguishing fires. You see he cried because he saw the Vitoline pit destroyed. Red cries when he sees cars or things damaged by fire. Brick: Hey chief, are you ok? Vitoline Crew Chief (weakly): No guys. I'm burnt. I will have to be hospitalized, and your race is over. BUT REMEMBER BRICK! DON'T YOU FREAKING DARE MISS THE NEXT RACE JUST BECAUSE I AM PROBABLY NOT THERE! (Vitoline crew chief missed one race and got replaced by a different crew chief, Brick raced that race and finished 3rd) PHIL?! Bob: TROUBLE TURN 4! REB MEEKER, ROOKIE SENSATION, COLLIDES WITH ANOTHER ROOKIE, BRIAN SPARK, AND BUCK BEARINGLY! LIGHTNING MCQUEEN WINS AT HOMESTEAD!!!!! Darrell: AND IT'S LIGHTNING MCQUEEN FOR THE WIN! AND SECOND IS... OH MY GOD, ARE YOU KIDDING ME? PHIL TANKSON GETS SECOND! CAL WEATHERS THIRD! Bob: I REPEAT LIKE PINKIE! And also you, Darrell... PHIL TANKSON GETS SECOND! SECOND PLACE! OH THAT'S SO AWESOME! IT'S BEEN TWO FREAKING YEARS SINCE HE LAST WAS ON THE PODIUM OR FIRST PLACE! (Nitroade Team Radio) Phil: YEAH! SECOND PLACE GUYS! THIS IS SO COOL! (Dolphin Censor) YEAH! WE DID IT! Nitroade Crew Chief: WE PLACED IN THE PODIUM FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE THE 2008 REVOLTING 400 AT MICHIGAN WHERE YOU WON! NOW LET'S GET FIRST NEXT RACE! Phil: YEAH! WIN NUMBER TWO HERE I COME! Results 1. Lightning Mcqueen - 200 laps 2. Phil Tankson - 200 laps 3. Cal Weathers - 200 laps 4. Bobby Swift - 200 laps 5. Tommy Highbanks - 200 laps 6. Dirkson D'agostino - 200 laps 7. Winford Rutherford - 200 laps 8. Parker Brakeston - 200 laps 9. Darren Leadfoot - 200 laps 10. Floyd Mulvhill - 200 laps 11. Slider Petrolski - 200 laps 12. Ernie Gearson - 200 laps 13. Buck Bearingly - 200 laps 14. Ralph Carlow - 200 laps 15. Reb Meeker - 200 laps 16. T.G Castlenut - 200 laps 17. Jack Depost - 200 laps 18. Todd Marcus - 200 laps 19. Ruby Oaks - 200 laps 20. Chip Gearings - 200 laps 21. Jimmy Cables - 200 laps 22. Rev Roadages - 200 laps 23. Lee Revkins - 200 laps 24. Murray Clutchburn - 109 laps(crash) 25. Brian Spark - 109 laps(crash) 26. Kevin Shiftright - 109 laps(crash) 27. Apple Racer - 109 laps(crash) 28. Terry Kargas - 88 laps(crash) 29. Brick Yardley - 67 laps(pit fire) 30. Ponchy Wipeout - 54 laps(engine) 31. Dud Throttleman - 12 laps(crash) 32. Rex Revler - 12 laps(crash) 33. Rev N Go Racer - 12 laps(crash) 34. Johnny Clark (crash) 35. Drew Tireson (crash) Category:Historic Races